


Ideal Birthday Gift

by Springmagpies



Series: Valentine's Day Prompts [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, you know my whole fluff and humor style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: When Daisy finds the Holy Grail of birthday gifts for her best friend she knows she has to get it for him. Trick is figuring out how to get in the car.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Valentine's Day Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138130
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Ideal Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely @3cf! 💛

Daisy was going to lose it. It was a stuffed animal… but it was a monkey. A stuffed animal monkey. Even better… a giant, bigger than she was, bigger than  _ Fitz  _ was, amazing fluffy soft and cuddly stuffed animal monkey. It was more than perfect. It was beyond perfect. It was… it was Fitz’s ideal birthday present. Okay, plus some sort of junk food snack and it was Fitz’s ideal birthday present. Was it a bit unnecessarily large? Yes. Was it the most practical purchase? No. Was she still going to buy it for him? Yes. Of course she was. It was what her best friend deserved after all.

She had gone to the Big Box store with her dad, but had brought her own money to pay. Not that Phil Coulson wouldn’t be willing to buy Fitz--who was basically part of the family at this point--a birthday gift. Daisy was just not sure if her father would be willing to buy this particular birthday gift.

He was standing in the tea and coffee aisle trying to locate his wife’s favorite brand of green tea when Daisy came up next to him. 

“Hey dad, I got Fitz’s gift,” she said, her voice a smile.

He hummed his acknowledgement, giving her a quick nod without truly looking. However, the sight of brown fluff out of the corner of his eye made him do a double take.

He opened his mouth to say no, stopped himself, lifted up his glasses with the side of his pointer finger, and rubbed his hand down his face.

“Daisy,” he sighed.

“Come on, dad! It’s perfect.” She tapped his shin with the toe of her Converse. She had her hands full holding the monkey’s arms around her neck, her back bent with the weight of him. “Admit it, it’s perfect,” she sing-songed.

He took a deep, steadying, dad trying to figure out how to say no to puppy dog eyes and coming up with nothing, breath.

“I’ll pay for it by myself,” Daisy rushed. 

“Okay,” he said after a moment of silent pleading on Daisy’s part. “But--BUT--you’re not putting it in with the groceries. I won’t have you squishing the perfect loaf of french bread I spent ten minutes picking out.”

“Of course. Hate to ruin the bread. That would be a travesty, father.”

“Ha ha ha, go get your own cart.”

Daisy made a show of crumbling to the tile of the Big Box floor. “But it’s so heavy.”

“I’ll start counting. Don’t test me,” he said, looking over his glasses.

“Dad, I’m nineteen.”

“One.”

“Seriously dad?”

“Two.”

She rolled her eyes. “Seriously this thing is heavy and the carts are so far away.”

“Three.”

“Dad!”

“Four--I better not get to five.”

“In the eyes of the law I am an adult. You can not count me down.”

“Ffffff--”

“Okay! Stop counting, I’ll get my own cart.”

With that Daisy lugged her new giant gift stuffed monkey pal over to where the shopping carts were kept. It seemed like a massive trek getting there, but once she had arrived the rest of the trip was delightful. Safely loaded in his chariot, the stuffed monkey seemed to have a wail of a time as Daisy handed it a bag of Fitz’s favorite kind chips, a bag of pretzels, microwave popcorn, some sour candy, and a bar of chocolate. She then spent the rest of the shopping trip trailing behind her father and occasionally running and hopping onto the back of the cart pretending to race him. Phil only pretended to be annoyed. After all, Daisy had been playing run, jump, race for her whole life. He had let it slide in her childhood, he couldn’t stop her now.

Once home with the groceries, Daisy excitedly leaped into the kitchen with Fitz’s haul of junk food and the other groceries she had been assigned to bring in the house.

“Get Fitz’s gift?” May asked over her lesson plans. 

“Indeed I did, mother. I present to you a bag of crap.” She promptly dropped the grocery bag on the table.

“That looks like a bag of your father’s vitamins and,” she rifled in the bag, “a loaf of french bread.”

“Oops, wrong bag. Other hand. Now I present to you a bag of random crap.” She then put down the correct bag. “Bow to me, queen of giving gifts. Also, it is not just a loaf of french bread. It is the finest loaf of french bread that the store had to offer.”

“Are you mocking me?” Phil called as he stepped through the back door and into the kitchen.

“No.”

“You cannot be the one mocking me when you are the purchaser of the giant stuffed monkey now sitting in the backseat of my car.”

May’s eyes dragged over to her daughter. “A what now?”

“That would be the second part of Fitz’s birthday gift.”

“Yes, and I would like you to take him out of Lola now please and thank you.” And with that he directed Daisy back out the door.

“Tell Fitz we said happy birthday,” he called after her.

“Not that you mocked the amazing gift I got him?”

“Yeah, not that part. Just the happy birthday bit.”

Fitz only lived down the street, but Daisy really didn’t feel like walking all the way there with the gargantuan stuffed animal draped over her shoulder fireman style. So instead she simply packed him into the passenger seat of her beloved sedan Wall-E and drove the short distance over to Fitz’s, texting him when she had arrived. 

It was a Sunday and Sunday for Fitz meant pajama day, hence why he skipped down his front steps in tardis socks, blue flannel bottoms, and an old t-shirt that had seen better days. He smiled at her as she waved, his blue eyes shining in the August afternoon sunshine. As he got closer to the curb, however, he stopped. Daisy leaped out of the car with the grocery bag of junk food, rounded the front, and hopped in front of the passenger side door.

“Daisy,” Fitz said slowly, “what have got there?”

“A bag of your favorite junk foods available in an American supermarket.”

He blinked. “Thank you for those, but I meant the giant bloody monkey sitting in Wall-E.”

“Oh him,” she grinned, “that’s just your birthday present.”

For a split second she was afraid he might just laugh in her face or, worse, grimace. Instead, his mouth slowly fell open, the corners ticking upward as his eyes shined even brighter. 

“Really?” he asked.

She opened the door with an excited flourish. “Yep! It’s all yours.”

“Did… have you named him yet?”

“Of course not!”

Fitz ran towards the car. “We’ll have to figure it out today. Mum’s making lunch right now if you want to join. We can discuss it over pancakes.”

“Sounds freaking fantastic!” Daisy jumped up onto the grassy portion of land between the curb and the sidewalk, letting Fitz pass her to look inside the car at the monkey.

“Dais… did you buckle him in?”

“He needed to be safe,” she replied.

Fitz grinned back at her and came to stand next to her on the lawn. He folded his arms as he stared at the stuffed animal. 

“No idea how I’m going to get him back to my dorm,” he mused. Fitz had moved away for college and was only visiting for the weekend, his mum wanting him back for his birthday. Daisy of course had been thrilled, missing her best friend more than words could do justice. 

“Didn’t think about that. You’ll probably have to buy him his own separate plane ticket.”

“Could take him as carry on luggage?”

“Mmmhmm, solid plan.”

Fitz looked across his shoulder and gave her a smile. “Thank you, Daisy,” he said, reaching over to squeeze her hand.

“Of course.”

And together they carried Fitz’s new prized possession back into the house.

And in case you were wondering, they named the monkey Charlie and he made it safely back to Fitz’s dorm, bewildering Fitz’s roommates and becoming beloved by his girlfriend Jemma. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr @springmagpies! 💛


End file.
